Futa-Ino
by Takanosuke Aoi
Summary: Ino who is a troubled Futa tries to keep her secret safe from everyone afraid that if anyone found out they would reject her. Until one day, Sakura finds out and takes her shot at Ino. What has this started in turn?
1. Ino and Sakura

It was late at night and Ino made sure not to make any noise as she pulled her short purple mini-skirt down. She looked over at the clock and saw it was midnight and smiled. Her cock then sprung out free from its hiding place under her dress. She moaned softly as she gripped her cock and stroked it slowly. She continued to stroke herself slowly as she moaned quietly to keep from waking everyone in the house.

Ino kept on stroking feeling herself throb in her own hand as she went. Without noticing her voice got louder she slowly closed her eyes her surroundings didn't matter anymore. She whispers "Oh Sakura.. suck that cock like the dirty whore that you are!" She moves her hands faster her hips starting to thrust as she got closer to climax.

Her veiny pulsating cock was reaching its limit as her balls constrict telling hee she was about to blow her load. She moaned softly as she blew her load into the air. Her room now smelling like smelly cock and cum. She slowly got up and wiped up the mess she made and opened a window to let the smell air out. She slowly got in bed now spent and turned over having had her nightly orgasm.

The next morning, Ino awoke to her normal morning wood and tried her best to get to the other side of the house without being seen by her father. Ino peeked out her door and tiptoed her way across the house to the bathroom and quietly opens the door and slips in the bathroom. She breathes a sigh of relief and begins to take her shower. Ino slips out the bathroom and into her room without a sound.

Later that day, Ino saw Sakura walking down the street and she waved making sure to keep calm. But that didn't stop her from looking Sakura up and down. Ino examined her body like it was a piece of meat on a spitroast. Sakura walked right up to her and said "Hey Ino" she smiled at Ino softly. That smile made Ino's heart sing and her cock throb like nobody's business.

Ino quickly says trying to get out of her thoughts "H-hey S-sakura, how are you?" she asked her cock pulsing under her skirt. "I'm fine headed to the store for mom wanna come with?" Ino shook her head quickly. Sakura leaned in and examined Ino wondering what was up with her "what's wrong?" she asked. "You usually take me up on that offer are you hiding something?" she stared Ino down. Ino looked away as she answered shyly "N-no i'm fine j-just walking around for air."

Sakura looking her over didn't buy it but shrugged and walked by her hand accidently runming across Ino's crotch area. Ino's face turned bright red as she realized Sakura may have just found the secret she tried so hard to protect. But instead of Sakura looking at her in shock she dragged her to a alley by the hand. Once in the alley, Sakura slipped her hand under Ino's skirt "I always knew you hiding something.. just couldn't put my finger on it" Sakura says smirking as she slides her thumb over Ino's cock head.

Ino let out a soft moan as Sakura teased her, her cock was getting hard. She watched Sakura unbutton her skirt as she got down on her knees and began to lick her cock head. "S-should we really do this here? she asked looking around. It was 2 in the afternoon and the sun was still fairly high up. "No one walks by this alley at this time" Sakura answered cockily as she wrapped her lips around Ino's cock and Ino let out a moan.

"Oh god Sakura.. i've wanted you for so long" she grabs Sakura by the back of her head and pushes her down on her cock. She loved how Sakura's mouth wrapped around her cock perfectly she could barely think. She felt herself throbbing in Sakura's mouth thrusting back and forth facefucking her roughly. She pulled Sakura off her cock as she looked down at her and slapped her cock against her cheek.

"I'm gonna make you my dirty fucking slut" Ino says. To Ino's surprise Sakura smiled softly as she stripped down. Her body now revealed to Ino her cock stood at attention harder than ever before. Sakura stood up and bent over against the wall looking back and shaking her ass. "Come on Ino.. I know you want it" she smirked licking her lips still tasting Ino on her lips. Ino stepped forward and rubbed her length against Sakura's entrance.

As she slipped inside of Sakura she moaned feeling the tight cunt gripping her cock like no tomorrow. "I've known for awhile you've had a cock Ino" she said confessing what she knew. "I've been waiting for the day you bent me over and fucked me. Upon hearing that Ino began thrusting deep in Sakura taking her cunt. She lifted Sakura's leg hearing Sakura's moan she smiled. The moan only made her go harder and deeper her mind focused on nothing but pleasing Sakura. She watched Sakura's face as she fucked her.

Ino leaned in and kissed Sakura to quiet down her moans as her cock kept moving in and out. Ino smiles darkly seeing the bliss on Sakura's face and went harder and deeper. Ino could tell she wasn't gonna last much longer and as if Sakura knew that she squeezed her tight and Ino let loose inside of Sakura. "Mmmm Ino all that cum" Sakura moans out as Ino slowly pulls out. "I think I could definitely be your dirty little toy" Sakura says getting dressed. "Meet me at my house 8'o clock.. I have something I want to try" Sakura says walking off waving to Ino as she did.

Ino now pulled out of her reverie gets dressed and walks out the alley smiling from ear to ear. "Mm definitely" she thinks

(This is experimental... If you guys want more.. just let me know... I think I will change Ino's shy nature.. who knows..)


	2. Ino and TenTen

As Ino walked out of the alley and into the sun she looked up and covered her eyes. "Guess I have a reason to be excited for tonight" she smirks. She could feel her cock throbbing and still fairly sensitive from just blowing her load. She began to walk down the road when she saw Shikamaru "Hey Shika!!" she called out waving her hand in the air.

Shikamaru looked up his face in a frown as always and he waved back before stuffing his hand back in his pocket and making a left to go into a store. "I wonder what he's up to" she thinks to herself before shrugging and turning around only to bump into TenTen. "Ouch" they both say at the sametime as the rub their foreheads. Ino looks up "Oh hey TenTen" she says. "Hey Ino" TenTen responds.

Ino looks TenTen over unaccustomed to her wearing booty shorts "So where you going?" Ino asks, TenTen blushes a bright red. "Well I was hoping to look for something fun to do" she looks down as her legs twitch. Ino smirks darkly and says to herself "Well if Sakura knows no telling who else.. May as well have some fun." She grabs TenTen by the hand and asks "Anyone at your place?" TenTen shakes her head "Then lets go to your place."

Upon arriving at TenTen's house, Ino takes note that its 6 p.m. which gives her time to play a game with TenTen. She pulls TenTen into her room and closes an locks the door. "Can you keep a secret?" she asks sitting on the bed and crossing her legs. TenTen nods slowly as Ino unfolds her legs and pulls her skirt down "Ino wha-" she stopped mid sentence upon seeing the large cock sticking up from Ino's crotch. Ino could see TenTen was stunned and smiled.

"Do you like?" she looks to TenTen her smile growing as she grabs TenTen's hand guiding it to her cock. "Go on.. get on your knees.. you know you feel thst urge" Ino says feeling bold and wanting to see if this could go somewhere. "Make yourself useful for once and service me" staring TenTen down as TenTen starts to stroke her off. TenTen begins to lean in and lick the cock getting more into it as she went along. "Its probably not the fun you were looking for but you won't regret it."

Ino undoes TenTen's buns letting her hair flow down as it falls to the middle of her back. She grabs TenTen by the back of her head and starts to facfuck her hard. Her cock hitting the back of TenTen's throat as she licks her lips feeling herself in control. She pulls TenTen up by the hair "don't you ever tell anyone you slut" pushing TenTen back on her cock before she could respond. She kept thrusting her cock in and out of TenTen's mouth enjoying the sounds of her gagging and spitting on her cock.

Ino moans as TenTen gets better and better, TenTen's tongue was now running around Ino's cock everytime she thrusted in. "That's it.. Looks like your getting the hang of this" she smiles darkly as she stands up amd starts to fuck her mouth harder than before. Her cock throbbing in TenTen's warm hot mouth, she could feel herself about to blow her load as she rips TenTen's clothes off. She reaches down and slaps her ass hard.

TenTen moans as she continues to get her fackfucked by Ino. Ino holds TenTen down on her cock as she says roughly "drink it all" as her load bursts into TenTen's mouth. To her surprise not a drop spilled as TenTen swallowed it all. Ino slowly pulls out her mouth, before picking her up and slamming her against the wall and finding her slit and slowly pressing herself in. She pushed all the way inside in one swoop and began to fuck TenTen senseless her cock filling TenTen up.

She could hear TenTen scream turn to a moan as she bit her lip to keep the noise down. Ino grabs TenTen's hair and keeps on fucking her hard and deep with her throbbing cock moaning as she does so. She looked in TenTen's eyes seeing them empty ignited something inside of her as she kept pushing hard and deep. She takes TenTen and bends her over the bed still fucking her hard using her pussy like she owned it. TenTen's tongue hung out her mouth like she was a dog.

Ino slapped her ass as she played with TenTen, leaning down she grabs her tits and gropes her as she fucks her hard. She could tell TenTen was enjoying herself on her cock. But Ino knew that their time together was quickly coming to an end as her cock began to pulsate and throb inside of her. She tried to hold herself back as long as she could to make sure she had her fill. She kept playing with TenTen's tits as she fucked her hard and deep.

Ino leaned in and whispered in TenTen's ear "here it comes" as her load shot deep inside of TenTen and she let out a moan as TenTen came at the sametime. Ino now satisfied looked over at the clock noticing it was 6:45. She smiled and made TenTen clean her cock off as she prepared to go. She walks to the door and turns around pulling TenTen in for one last kiss before saying "Don't worry.. you'll be a fun little toy for me" She opens the door and leaves, as she stands outsode she stretches.

"Now to go home and get ready to fuck Sakura senseless" she smiles now setting her destination to home. She turns left and walks toward her house smiling from ear to ear, It was gonna be quite the night.


	3. Sakura's mouth

It had just hit 8 p.m. when Ino arrived at Sakura's house only to find that she had changed into some lingerie. Sakura looked hotter than normal it took all of Ino's will power to hold herself back. "Hey" she says keeping her hands to the side knowing if she lifted them they would instantly move to Sakura. Sakura smiled softly as she tilted her head closed the door and instantly reached for Ino's cock.

Ino groaned loudly as her cock was grabbed from under her skirt and she feels Sakura's hand moving up amd down her cock. "Wasting no time I see huh slut?" she asked pushing Sakura down on knees. Sakura shook her head as she began to suck on the fat cock. Ino throbbed in her mouth as she watched her suck her off like the dirty slut she was.

Ino grabbed a fist full of Sakura's hair and moved her head up amd down her cock as she chuckled darkly. "Must really want to be my cocksleeve don't you?" Sakura only moaned having her mouth full of cock prevented her from giving am amswer. Ino began to thrust forward into Sakura's mouth as she leaned her head back really feeling the pleasure.

"That's it suck it harder you dirty bitch!" she could instantly feel Sakura's mouth get tighter around her dick as she continued to throb in her mouth. Her hand keeping that firm grip on her hair as she thrusts in andnout of Sakura's mouth. She could feel her lust building up as she could barely think of anything else but pounding Sakura. She knew at this point they weren't gonna make it to Sakura's room.

She felt her cock pulse as she shoots some pre down Sakura's throat. She could hear Sakura moan as she knew she tasted her pre. "God that's good" she moans out as she starts to move Sakura's face and Sakura lets out a groan.

(Sorry if this one is short... and it took so long life took over)


	4. The fun begins

Ino pushed in and out of Sakura's tight, hot, and wet mouth. Her cock throbbing with each thrust inside. She could barely think about much of anything else as she looked down into Sakura's eyes. "Oh fuck! This is how a mouth is supposed to feel."

What else could shave wanted out of a hot session like this? Sakura was such a dirty whore and that's why she was perfect for this job. She pulled out slowly and observed Sakura's saliva connecting her lips to her cock.

Ino pushed Sakura over the bed pressing her face into the mattress. She licked her lips as she pressed her cock up against Sakura's cunt. "Sopping wet back here are we?" Ino teased. Her hand came down on Sakura's ass.

"Y-yes!" Sakura's voice came out after Ino's hand made contact with her ass, leaving a red hand print on her ass. She pressed inside of Sakura pushing deep inside of her only making it half way before her head was blocked by Sakura's cervix.


End file.
